


The First Snow

by lumassen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia Nordics, Nationverse, Nordic Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/pseuds/lumassen
Summary: The Nordics have a tradition that each year, at the first snowfall, they retreat to their cabin to enjoy each others company and forget about the world for a little while.----Honestly, this drabble is just our Guys being Dudes™ inspired purely by Tolyys' adorable headcanon that Sweden knits matching socks for the rest of the Nordics.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	The First Snow

"Yo guys, can we slow down? I can't feel my feet!" 

Iceland turned around to find Denmark now a good couple of paces behind the group as they walked the last stretch of the hillside up to their cabin. He was struggling, the bottom of his jeans were visibly soaking wet around his shins, as he trudged through the snow. Glancing back over his shoulder for a moment, Iceland first caught the expression on Norway's face as he rolled his eyes and hitched his backpack further up his shoulders. Then, Sweden shook his head and Finland shrugged as his gaze flickered to them, silently leaving Iceland as the obvious group choice to be the ‘Denmark saviour’ this year.

"Fine. You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." He muttered, pulling off his mittens and easing his way back down the hill to Denmark's aid, treading carefully as to not slip.

"Icey, I could really use one of your ugly, itchy sweaters right now." Denmark laughed breathlessly once Iceland reached him, his lips blue and his breath clouding around him.

It was a tradition for the five of them to take a trip to the cabin that they shared up in Kilpisjärvi once the first snow had fallen at the beginning of winter. Kilpisjärvi was a tiny village only a couple kilometres away from the Three-Country Cairn where the borders of Finland, Sweden and Norway met. This location was chosen to stop the bickering between Finland and Norway over whose house they should buy the cabin in. It was as close to fair as they could possibly get, though Finland was definitely smug about the fact that Kilpisjärvi was technically part of his land.

Iceland tutted at the sight of Denmark as he thrust his mittens hard against his stomach, winding him a little.

"We tell you every year that it's going to be cold, Dan. This is pretty much the Arctic Circle." he snapped, watching as Denmark's trembling hands took the mittens and shoved them on before he pulled his wooly hat a little further down over his ears. 

Sweden, Finland and Norway were growing smaller and smaller in the distance as they neared the cabin that could now be seen poking through the trees. Unlike Denmark in jeans, leather boots, a smart sweater and a button down coat, they were dressed in winter waterproofs with hiking shoes and thermal insulation. Finland's laughter could be heard echoing cheerfully over the hillside as Iceland slowed his pace to match Denmark's trudging.

“But I got my hat... and my biggest coat! It snows... at my house too, y’know!” he cried in between breaths as he blew as hard as he could on his cold fingers in an attempt to warm them.

Iceland shook his head and smiled softly in spite of Denmark, though choosing not to say anything about the fact that the chilly breeze that blew across the docks of Copenhagen was nothing compared to an open, arctic hillside. Both of them were breathing heavily by the time they reached the top of the hill, but once they were out of the open and amongst the silver birch and arctic evergreen though the wind was considerably less biting, and Iceland could smell the smoke from the woodburner that Sweden must have already lit to warm the cabin. The winter sun was already getting low in the sky despite it only being 2pm, and long, dusky pink shadows stretched across the snow.

At the sound of Denmark dramatically stomping his feet on the decking to free his shoes from the thick layers of snow that clung to them, Norway opened and poked his head out of the front door.

“Ah, the stragglers finally made it, I see.” He said, opening the door a little wider and stood back as Iceland and Denmark hurried inside and out of the cold. 

“The fire’s going and the coffee’s brewing on the stove.” Norway continued as he walked down the hall toward the living room, his bare feet padding softly across the hardwood floor, now dressed in his favourite Dale cardigan and pyjama bottoms that he would no doubt live in for the next week. 

Iceland unzipped his windbreaker and hung it up on the coat hook beside Sweden’s before bending down to untie his boots and pulled a face as he accidentally knelt in the puddle of water that was quickly forming from the snow melting off Denmark's shoes.

“Tanska!” Finland called to Denmark from the living room, “Don’t leave your coat in the hall, it’ll dry faster in front of the fire!”

It was as though Finland knew that Denmark would see no problem in hanging his coat up with the rest despite the fact that it would just drip dry all over the floor. Now that his shoes were off and he was in from the cold, Iceland could feel the tips of his fingertips burning from the sudden change in temperature as he pressed them against the small of Denmark's back and ushered him out of the way and into the living room.

Their cabin was quaint and cozy, just big enough for the five of them, with a huge viewing window stretching across one of the walls in the living room looking out at the vastness of trees and snow beyond. They had even seen the Aurora Borealis a couple times and all camped out on the floor of the living room in sleeping bags with the lights off to watch them dance across the sky and fall asleep beneath them. A fire flickered in the grate and Finland sat cross legged on the rug in front of it, taking Denmark's coat from him and draping it across the back of a chair that he’d pulled up in front of it when he passed it to him.

Iceland had just flopped himself down on the couch when Sweden stopped rummaging around in his bag and cleared his throat, standing up with something clasped in his hands behind his back. Denmark and Finland stopped talking to look at him, and probably upon noticing the chatter quieten from the kitchen, Norway came through balancing a tray with five mismatched mugs on it. He set them down on the table in the middle of them all then took a seat next to Iceland and brought his legs up to his chest. 

Sweden glanced to Finland for a moment, and Iceland watched as he nodded at him, a small smile on his round face. 

“Thanks for coming, everyone. The First Snow has always meant somethin’ ever since we were kids; sufferin’ through the winters, fighting and arguing. It’s nice to be able to enjoy it together again now that’s behind us.” he said, his eyes darting between the four other Nordics before him.

“We wouldn’t miss it, Sví.” Sensing Sweden’s slight hesitation, Iceland sat forward on the couch and gave him a small smile as he took his hands from behind his back and revealed five small gifts wrapped in brown paper tied with string and a sprig of spruce. Sweden handed one to him, and Iceland held out his hands to accept it.

“Made these for you.” 

Sweden too smiled now as Finland leapt up from where he was sitting on the floor and Denmark beamed, grabbing a mug of coffee from the table and his gift from Sweden.

“N’aw, Sverige, ya didn’t have to get us anything!” he said loudly, his voice filling the room as always. 

Norway was the last to take his gift from Sweden, taking it from him with a mumbled ‘ _ takk _ ’ and a crooked smile, yet the first to open it; his nimble fingers gently tearing the paper to reveal a pair of thick woolen socks. Finland tore into his, Denmark doing the same only to gasp and slap Sweden on the back and spill a couple drops of coffee over the side of his mug onto the floor.

“You always were creative, bud! There’s nothin’ you can’t make!” he said, and Sweden looked pleasantly surprised at his words, so much so that he didn’t even pull Denmark up for spilling his drink. 

Ever the observant one, Iceland took his pair of socks out of their wrapping and studied them before glancing around at the others as they clasped them in their hands. His own pair were grey with dark blue toe and heel patches and a tiny version of his flag stitched just above where they would sit on his ankles. The other’s socks all followed the same pattern of their patch colours matching the main colour of their flag, complete with the tiny flag.

“What about you, Sve? I’m sorry, we didn’t think to get anything this year.” Norway said, setting his socks down beside him on the couch as he fiddled absentmindedly with his hairpin, looking a little troubled at the thought that Sweden had made them gifts that they hadn’t returned. 

But Sweden just grinned and pulled his trouser leg up to reveal his own pair, yellow and blue, and wiggled his toes. 

“Made mine first then thought how disappointed you’d all be when ya saw how cool I looked.” he teased, and Norway rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Then, Finland reached for his coffee mug and held it in the air as if to toast. Quickly, Iceland leaned over to the table and picked up his mug and Finland passed Sweden the last one that remained on the tray before lifting his own a little higher,

“Happy First Snow!” he cheered, the others saying it back just as loudly as they all clinked their mugs together. 

\---------

By the time the fire had started to die down, the five were sat in a circle on the rug, feet clad in their matching socks. Denmark and Finland’s hair was still a little damp from where they had been out to the sauna while Sweden, Norway and Iceland had prepared dinner, which once served had covered every inch of the dining table. 

Now, with full stomachs and fuzzy heads, the coffee had been replaced by beers and spirits as the outside world and their mobile phones were long forgotten about as they lay discarded around the cabin. There were no doubt missed notifications from their bosses, but neither of the five Nordic nations could bring themselves to care if only for tonight.

“I say we play “ _ My Ship _ ” next-” Norway began as he put the deck of cards back into the box, only to be interrupted by Finland who spluttered to get his words out after quickly swallowing the swig of vodka tonic that he’d just taken,

“Eiiii, Norja,  _ My Ship _ is boring, especially when you three switch to saying words in Old Norse.” he said, narrowing his eyes at Sweden and pointing at him sat opposite him. Sweden raised his hands, feigning innocence, yet cast a knowing glance at Denmark who snickered and poked Finland in the side playfully.

“We only do it to mess with ya, Finny!” Denmark laughed heartily and the glare didn’t stay on Finland’s face for very long before his warm smile returned. 

Tearing his eyes away from the glowing embers in the grate, Iceland stifled a yawn and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders a little tighter and leaned his head against Finland’s shoulder for a moment, feeling sleep making his eyes heavy.

“Well whatever it is you guys decide, play it without me ‘cause I’m going to bed.” he said, then pushed off Finland and stood up though still kept the blanket draped around him like a cape. Numerous empty cups and glasses littered the floor as he picked his way around them before he stopped and turned around in the doorway. 

“Góða nótt.” he muttered, then waited until the others had finished bidding him goodnight before he took himself off to his room. As much as the likes of Sweden and Denmark liked to pretend that they could still stay up until all hours like they could when they were younger, Iceland knew that it would only be a matter of an hour or so before they would follow his lead and excuse themselves to go to bed, leaving Finland and Norway to be the ones to stay up half the night until the vodka bottles were empty and just chat in hushed voices for hours by the window as they looked out into the nature beyond. It was the same every year without fail and Iceland had grown to love the familiarity of their cottage trips though he would never admit it.

Closing the door gently behind him, Iceland took the blanket off and tossed it onto the bed beside him as he sat down and got ready for bed, smiling once again as he peeled Sweden’s socks from his feet and draped them over the bedpost. They were only socks, but their symbolism was enough to create a warmth inside of Iceland’s chest. 

Over the years, they had all had their differences, dragged between each other's houses and suffered under many a boss who thought what they were doing was right until eventually Iceland was the last of the five to gain his independence. Oddly enough though, that day in 1944 was the day they finally felt like a family.

Turning the light out and shuffling down under the covers, Iceland lowered his head down onto the pillow and closed his eyes, listening to the muffled laughter and chatter coming from the living room, feeling as safe and happy as he probably ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy and cheesy but I love them dearly. I hope you did too <3


End file.
